Kissing Under the Mistletoe
by tenchi187
Summary: A little dumb story about a xmas party. Never guess who kisses who!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. P.S. This dumb idea of a story came from a preview of a JAG episode. Also some OCC.  
  
Kissing Under the Mistletoe  
  
It's the most wonderful time of the year again. So Quatre, being the richest people in the whole wide world/colony thing, decided to have a Christmas/Hanukah/ Winter solstice/ anyone else who has a holiday this time of year party. In typical fashion, Quatre invited all his Gundam pals, plus the girls and how lot of other people to fill out the party. Typical everyday fanfic party. Yeah right. So on with the party.  
  
Quatre looked pleased as his house was ready for the winter holiday party. Quatre giggled to himself when he spotted where the mistletoe was placed. " Well, everybody should be kissed tonight." Quatre thought to himself. " I just wonder who would be kissing who?" Quatre giggled again. This will be a fun night!  
  
" Come on Duo!!!" Hilde yelled at Duo. " How long does it take you to do your hair?"  
  
"I'm coming! Man, Hilde you know how picky I am with my hair!" Duo yelled at Hilde as he run down the hallway.  
  
"Yah, yah, yah. I know Duo. I also know you want to look good for the certain somebody!" reply Hilde in singsong croon. " And I know who it is!"  
  
" Shut up!!!!" Duo yelled at Hilde while turning a bright shade of red. " You know how scared I am if.."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Meanwhile, as Duo and Hilde headed off to Quatre's place, Heero was heading to pick up Relena. Heero was just cruising (about 70 or so) mining his own business, signing at the top of his lungs to some Brittany Spears song,(pick your own here) before he notice the cute furry animal in the middle of the road. Heero stomped his foot on the pedal, but it was too late. The cute furry animal was obviated road kill. Herro quickly stopped his car and got out to see if there was anything he could do. There wasn't. Heero kneed down beside to now cute furry road kill pancake and broke down and cry. Heero cried until he couldn't cry no more. After thirty seconds, Herro hopped back on his feet, feeling right as rain, and got back in his car. He speed down the road, heading to Relena's , signing at the top of his lungs some stupid sugar pop song about " Roses are Red, Sugar is sweet but not as sweet as you" or something along those lines.  
  
While Heero was picking up the pink goddess of cuteness, Trowa was getting dressed to go. Nothing really happen with him or his sister, so they headed off to the party without any major or minor problems. Zechs and Noin also reached the party without any mishaps either.  
  
On the other hand, Wufie was having one hell of time getting out the door.  
  
"Sally!! Damn that onna!!! Sally, where are you!!" scream/cry Wufei down the hallway.  
  
" Right here." Sally replied as she finished putting on her sexy black little dress.  
  
"Sally." Ask Wufei in a little voice.  
  
"Hnnn."  
  
" Do you know where my..."  
  
" Yes, my sweet little zwitter, it's right here." Sally turned around and handed Wufei a box of chocolates.  
  
"Thanks. You know how much these help Me." Squeak Wufei like a little girl.  
  
"Yes, I know. Let's go now." Sally told Wufei.  
  
"Ok." So in hand and hand Wufei and Sally headed down to the car to go off to Quatre's party. 


	2. Duo here now!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or CCS!!!! Please review. Thanks!!!  
  
Kissing under the Mistletoe part 2  
  
Zulu Time:1930  
  
Location: Quatre's main mansion on earth  
  
Mission: To find out who kissing who under the mistletoe  
  
"HARM!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" The author screamed carrying Methos' sword.  
  
"EEPPP!!" Harm run out the door.  
  
"Good. Now on with the story."  
  
Quatre was pacing back and forth in his study. " Where in frellen is everybody!" he asked himself. The people he invited to fill up space where all outside having the time of their lives. But the real reason he was having this idiotically party for wasn't there yet. Quatre was pissed and felt himself going into Wing Zero mode. But right before Quatre was about to shot down all the guests outside his study, one of his many butlers came in.  
  
"Master Quatre."  
  
"What the frell you want!!!" screamed Quatre, with eyes blazing in Wing Zero mode.  
  
" Duo and.." The poor butler didn't have a chance to finish because Quatre flew out the study to meet Duo.  
  
  
  
" DUUUUUUOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Quatre as he flew across the ballroom, not caring what the other guests think.  
  
"Quatre , my man!" Duo braced himself as he noticed how fast Quatre was changing down on him like a mad man.  
  
"Duo!" squealed Quatre as he jumped into Duo's arms. "I missed you sooo much!"  
  
Duo just smiled at Quatre. Hilde smiled back at Quatre too. Both her and Duo knew how hard it's been on Quatre in not seeing his friends.  
  
Duo was about to ask Quatre but then he noticed.... the one he is in love with. Quatre looked at Duo confused.  
  
" Hilde?"  
  
"Yes Quatre." Hilde replied as she headed Quatre to the punch bowl to get away from gawking Duo.  
  
" What's up with Duo?"  
  
"Oh.." Hilde turned around and looked at Duo. Then follow his gaze. " Duo is checking out the one he has been lusting over for the last year."  
  
"No one else is here yet? All but.. No you don't mean to tell me?"  
  
" Yes Quatre, you are right"  
  
Quatre quickly grabbed some spike punch and down it as fast as possible. Hilde did the same.  
  
"I can't believe it Hilde."  
  
" Me either."  
  
Quatre and Hilde stood at the punch table, getting drunk as fast as possible so they did not have to think about the person who Duo was so lustfully staring at.  
  
In bad Dragon ball z announcer voice: What the frell!!! Who is Duo lusting after? What does the word frell mean? Who is Harm? ( This and lots more will be answer in the next episode of "Kissing Under the Mistletoe." ( The crowd goes crazy!! I wish.)  
  
P.S. If you really want to know, Harm is from the t.v. show "JAG" that airs on CBS on Tuesdays at 8 pm. Methos is from the tv show "Highlander". (both cuties () Frell is a cuss word from "Farscape." ( Scifi channel everybody) Everything else is coming soon. 


	3. Heero tells Quatre something

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else in this story(mainly JAG here)  
  
Thanks to all who have review the story!!!!  
  
Kissing Under the Mistletoe part 3  
  
  
  
While Quatre and Hilde where getting drunk like two Navy sailors and Duo drooling at the doorway at his love, no one notice that Heero and Relena entered the party. Well, everyone else did, expected our drunken friends.  
  
Quatre looked towards the doorway and noticed that Heero and Relena where here. Quatre grabbed two drinks and slowly stumbled towards where the Perfect Solider and the Queen of Pinkness. As Quatre headed towards them in all of his drunken glory, he stumbled and fell onto the floor. Quarte slowly picked himself off the ground, without first noticing the black PVC boots of the one Duo was lusting after. The person offers their hand to help Quatre back up.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Quarte, feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"It's ok. Are you ok?" Asked the person.  
  
"Yeah." Quarte looked over the person. "Well, I guess I can see what Duo is after." Quarte thought to himself. The person walked off, heading to the garden. " Maybe not." Quarte thought again while watching the person head outside. Quatre just shook his head and grabbed two more drinks and hopefully will make it to Heero and Relena.  
  
Slowly, Quarte made it to his friends.(yay! Time for a little Irish jig!!)  
  
"Heero, my man! How are you!!" Quarte drunkenly asked the red-eye Perfect Solider.  
  
"Not so good." Heero replied in a quivering voice.  
  
"WHAT!!! DON"T TELL ME THE FRELL...." Quarte screamed, his body threading to go into Wing Zero mode.(problems are magnify with alcohol)  
  
" No, no, no, Quatre. It's something else." Heero gently reply, knowing full well what would happen if Quatre reached full Wing Zero Modes.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked with deathly calm. (oh no!! He close to the point of no return)  
  
"RELANNNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!! I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!" Hilde screamed like a rabid TRL fan. She came charging at the group like a run away train (break out into song here) Hilde stopped suddenly once she notices Herro.  
  
"Herro, what the frell is up with you!! Your eyes are blood shot!" Before Herro got a chance in hell to answer Hilde's all important question, Relena grabbed Hilde.  
  
"Hilde." Relena command Hilde with more authority than Trieze had at the height of his power, " Come with me."  
  
"Yes, my highness of Pink power. I will follow your every command of Priestess of Pink." Hilde answer with a wavier in her voice.  
  
" Oh shut frellen up!!! I just want to get a drink and kiss someone under the mistletoe. And I want you to come!!!"  
  
" Why Relena. You know I have eyes for.." Relena pointed out the some really hot guy. (think Harm my friends) Hilde's mouth dropped open.  
  
" I see now."  
  
" Good, now come with me." Relena took Hilde's hand and they went skipping like two happy school girls to the punch table to get drunk and kiss cute guys under the mistletoe.  
  
" Sooooo Heero are you going to explained your little problem or am I."  
  
" No Quatre. I'm just little sad because today I killed a little cute fuzzy animal on the way to pick up Relena."  
  
"Oh! I'm soooooooo sorry! I didn't mean to go Wing Zero on you!" replied Quatre with true compassion.  
  
" I know. I just. I just.. I just need to.."  
  
"It's ok, Heero. Let it all out." And oh boy did Heero let it all out. Herro grabbed Quatre and sobbed like a baby.  
  
"Now, now Heero, now do you feel better?" Heero wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Yup. Now lets find some hot chicks and kiss them under the mistletoe!"  
  
"I'm with you man!"  
  
Quatre and Heero headed off to the other spike punch bowl but not before Heero noticed Duo acting strange.  
  
"Quatre"  
  
"Yes." Quatre wasn't really paying any attention. He just noticed a hot women ( Mac here)  
  
"Who the frell in up with Duo?!?"  
  
Quatre turned around and pointed to the person Duo was staring at(almost stalker mode here) Herro took one quick look and run towards the bathroom. Quatre just shrugged and headed off to talk to the lovely Mac of JAG.  
  
  
  
In bad Dragonball Z announce voice: Who are Duo and Hilde after? Will we find out? Do you know who it is? Will Quatre go Wing Zero at this party? Will the other Gundam pilots show up? Who will be kissing who? All this and more will be coming soon. 


	4. Everyone has shown up! What the frell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other show I use. Sorry.  
  
P.S. The pink thing with Relena is due to all the pink things she has.( car, clothes.get the point) Also it is a small nod to all the anti-Relena fics out there.(right now she not bothering me.) The Gundam boys are out of character but not far from what most writers put them in. I just push it a little bit farer than most. The zwitter stuff is from my other fic with the same name. This is a stupid story. Really. And the heavy use of frell is just to avoid typing(expanding your view of the world) cuss words. Think of it as a learning experience. I hope to finish this pointless in two chapters. Thanks for the reviews!!!! On with the story!!!  
  
Kissing Under the Mistletoe part 4  
  
While Herro was reacting violating after see who Duo was lusting after, Trowa and his sister Kathy came to the party.  
  
" Trowa"  
  
" Yes, Kathy."  
  
" Is that." Kathy pointed towards the punch table where Relena was goggling over the cute guys Quatre invited.  
  
" Who are you pointing at?" Trowa was a bit confused.  
  
" Is that.. A DIMOND CUSTED PUNCH BOWL FULL OF..." Kathy screamed as she run towards the punch table like a rabid fan boy over the new girle comic book.  
  
"KATHY!!!!!" screamed Trowa. (Trowa screamed?!?) "COME BACK HERE!!!!" Trowa changed full speed ahead to stop mad woman Kathy form taking the punch bowl. As he got half way across the overly decorated ballroom, Trowa trip and fell onto the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
"Opps! I'm sorry!" Trowa said after colliding into the woman. The woman turned around and looked deep into Trowa's eyes. Trowa was spellbound by this woman's stare. He felt her eyes pierced deep into his soul. He gulped, slowly feeling himself falling in love with the goddess of a woman. (kill the sap crap! Kiss my beep!)  
  
The woman giggled as Trowa slow turned into a puddle of sugary sweet goo. She kissed Trowa under the main mistletoe. The kiss was too much for him. Trowa, the Gundam pilot, turned in goo and melted on the floor.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! TROWA HAS MELTED ON THE FLOOR!!!!!AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Hilde like a banshee in heat. Quatre and Heero run to Hilde to see what she was screaming about. Both Quatre and Heero stopped dead on their feet when they saw what was left of Trowa.  
  
"Well Herro?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"My thoughts exactly" Quatre replied looking sadly down at the pink sugary goo of Trowa Barton.  
  
"Well.." Asked Quatre to Heero  
  
"Well.." Heero replied in answering Quatre's question.  
  
"Someone needs to clean up Trowa and put him in solid form."  
  
" I. I will." Hilde answered in a quivering voice. "It's my fault anyways, I kiss him." Quatre and Heero turned to Hilde and gave her their patent pending Death Glare. Hilde just started again bawling after the LOOK.  
  
While Quatre and Heero was dealing with bawling Hilde, Wufei and the sexy Sally Po entered the ballroom. All the men expect the lovely three Gundam pilots, all turned and gawked at Sally.  
  
"Baka Onna." Wufei mumbled under his breath as both of them reached the punch table.  
  
" WHAT WUFEI! DID YOU CALL ME WHAT I THINK YOU DID!!!" exploded Sally at Wufei. (it's their time of the month)  
  
"NO!!!! HER!!!" pointed Wufei towards Hilde.(who now is putting Trowa in a bucket to take care of the problem.  
  
"I'm sorry! Please forgive me." Sally quietly asked.  
  
Wufei just smiled. He and Sally where having a few stiff drinks, when the Queen of the World, owner of Mary Kay's car, came and offer them some chocolate. Wufei and Sally eyed the chocolate like two mad dogs over a bone.  
  
"It's MINNNEEEE!" yelled Wufei as he dove towards Relena and the chocolate.  
  
"NO! YOU ZWITTER!!! IT'S MINE!" cried Sally as she bum rushed Relena.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!" yodel Relena in Relena fashion.  
  
"What frell is going on!!!" asked Herro as he heard Relena's scream of death as Sally and Wufei fought over the chocolate.  
  
"Wufei and Sally are here." Stated Quatre in a tone like "Is the sky blue?"  
  
" Don't tell me.."  
  
" Yup Herro. It's their time of the month. You know women and chocolate."  
  
Herro and Quatre just stood there and watched as Relena was being torn to pieces by Wufei and Sally over some chocolates.  
  
During all this madness, Duo slowly made it a crossed the ballroom to find the One. The one goddess of his lust. Duo reached the doors at lead out to the gardens and he saw her. Duo collapsed on the floor, holding his hand over his heart. There she was.  
  
Duo got back up and as he began to open the door, a gut piercing scream broke his lust cover fog.  
  
"ZZZZEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!" screamed the now chocolated cover Relena.  
  
The golden hair god came in and ripped apart Sally and Wufei.  
  
" Ha ha onna. I got the chocolate." Wufei teased Sally  
  
"Oh shut the frell up you zwitter!"  
  
Wufei just stuck out his tongue in response.  
  
As Zechs was dealing Sally and Wufei, Heero noticed something about him. He nudged Quatre.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What Herro?" Quatre was beginning to get annoy with Herro.  
  
" Does Zechs look like Yue? (CCS if you didn't know) Quatre look at Zechs as he help his little sister up.  
  
" You're right Heero! He really does look like Yue!!  
  
Quatre and Heero stood in disbelief as they watched Zechs talked Sally and Relena out of killing Wufei. Wufei was still dancing around like a mad man with his chocolates.  
  
Again from the bad Dragonball Z announce: Will Duo ever met his object of lust? Can this party get any dumber? Are you having fun with this?  
  
P.S. I have a touch of writer's block soooooo I might redo this chapter. I really don't know. But hopefully, I will finish this story soon in the next chapter. I know how I want to end it, but getting there is the problem. Oh frell! ( 


End file.
